sibling rivalry
by chromesilver723
Summary: It's bad enough to have your childhood bully take your crush away from you but when it's your own brother it burns worse that hell fire.
1. Chapter 1

Some say your bully is your worst enemy but really it's a inside job your own family might turn against you or worse your pack. It was normal day here in Jasper park Kate and her mate Humphrey was basking in the sun and pups were playing as well "well this sucks"said shadow shadow was a black furred pup with silver streaks down his back and amber eyes.

"Ugh i know shadow"said Kelly Kelly looked exactly like Kate when she was a pup but with a few changes Kelly had white fur and neon blue eyes. They were bored shitless untill their friends Raymond and Chelsea came up Raymond and Chelsea were lilly and Garth's son and daughter they got the same fur color as them but different goals. "How's it going guys"said Chelsea "we're bored"said Kelly "well now that we're here you won't be for long" said Chelsea smiling "wait you guys have got to meet the new girl"Raymond said quickly "what new girl"shadow and Kelly both said.

(THE OMEGA PLAYGROUNDS)

"That girl" Raymond pointed to a extremely hot silver furred female pup with jade green eyes "she's so beautiful"shadow said in a daydream tone "uh heads up shad I think your brother is putting the moves on her"said Chelsea shadow looked to see Cody his goody two shoes brother Cody had solid gold fur that shines in the sun and cyan eyes.

shadow hated Cody because he was such a tool and he had the strange suspicion that their parents favored Cody over him worse part is that everyone liked him. "Grrrrrrrrr Cody"shadow growled.

"hey um my name is cody" "mines Luna" they introduced

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"asked Cody "you're the first"Luna said batting her eyelashes "would you like to meet my friends"? Asked Cody "okay"she said.

They walked over to where we were "Luna this Raymond and Chelsea"he said they waved.

this is kelly my little sister "Cody continued "and this is my little brother shadow" cody finished " cool name I like the streaks down your back"luna said smiling "thanks I was born with em"shadow said proudly Luna giggled " you're funny" Luna smiled "I'm an omega"he said.

"Like me"said Raymond "oh I'm gonna be a alpha"Luna said "me to" said Cody,Chelsea, and Kelly altogether.

"Oh there you guys are it's time"said Kate "okay aunt Kate "said Chelsea "wait what are we gonna do?"asked shadow .

"Um just do what omegas do honey:play have fun Humphrey will show you"said Kate Humphrey then came up as Kate and the future alphas left.

There was an awkward silence between them until Humphrey broke it "so um you guys wanna stare in to the sun?" Asked Humphrey shadow and Raymond looked at Humphrey with questioning stares.

"Yeah I know, what a dumbass idea"said Humphrey with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

(TEEN YEARS)

"Welp they're returning"said Raymond "yes and there they are" excited future alphas were returning from alpha school.

"Hey there's my favorite brother"Kelly squealed happily "hey you said I was your favorite brother"shouted Cody "ugh you're not my only brother you get attention from everyone and shadow feels left out and I promised him when I came back I'll give him some sister lovin"Kelly shouted back shadow looked up.

(FLASHBACK)

Shadow was Sitting at the back of the den untill kelly came up "what's wrong shadow dear" asked Kelly concerned "I hate Cody soooooooo much"shadow said pissed " why"?asked kelly.

"Because he gets all the attention and he keeps rubbing it in my face"complaned shadow "i have noticed"kelly stated.

"I want the attention for once"said shadow kelly hated seeing her brothers like this let alone shadow.

"Shadow you made me laugh whenever I was angry and always did have my back unlike Cody"said Kelly "so when I come back from alpha school I will give you some sister lovin"said Kelly "Kelly as much as I love your love you tend to get a little overboard with your nosey rubs"laughed shadow "awww what's wrong with em" whined Kelly "well sometimes you snort and It gets a little funny"shadow Snickered "well Chelsea doesn't mind in fact we made a game out of it"Kelly stated "yyy...you did?"asked shadow shocked "yes we did"Kelly proudly said.

(FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK)

"Okay Chelsea I made up this really funny game"Kelly excitedly said "really can I play?"asked Chelsea "of course you can,just please don't freak out"said Kelly "I won't"promised Chelsea "lovely now come closer"Kelly said Chelsea sat extremely close in front of Kelly "this may look and feel weird but it's really fun"warned Kelly "okay let's do it"Chelsea eagerly said "okay hold still"Kelly said then she lightly cuffed Chelsea's cheeks then pressed her nose against her's then she rubbed their noses together Kelly and Chelsea both giggled " this is fun"giggled Chelsea "okay now let's push it to the limit"said Kelly.

Then Kelly wrapped her arms around Chelsea's neck and they pressed noses together more until they were bent against each other "this is were it gets really fun"giggled Kelly "okay"Chelsea smiled "I need your help for this Chelsea"giggled Kelly "alright together now"said Chelsea.

Then they both shook their heads Kelly and Chelsea were laughing "ha ha hold still Chelsea"laughed Kelly "you should talk"laughed Chelsea.

Chelsea was having to much fun she even wiggled her nose then something very odd happened Kelly who was hooked on the thrill of this game snorted really loud chelsea looked a her with wide eyes and a smile " EWWWW right in face"Chelsea laughed "I'm so sorry I couldn't help it"panicked Kelly Chelsea calmed her down "it's okay I accidentally snort too" said Chelsea "did you have fun?"asked Kelly cutely "of course I did"smiled Chelsea.

"Wow I gotta teach shadow this game"said Kelly "ooh can I do it,he's my only male friend who isn't a perv?" Asked Chelsea "sure"said Kelly then they both hugged.

"That snort of yours is pretty cute"teased Chelsea "stop it"said a flattered Kelly "of course it's nothing compared to mine wanna see it?"asked Chelsea as she smiled creepily Kelly began to back up as Chelsea came closer "wait please I..."began Kelly but Chelsea grabbed Kelly and pressed her nose deeply against her and began snorting "oh ew Chelsea your blowing boogers into my nose ewwwwww"laughed Kelly "well you deserve this"growled Chelsea.

Then Chelsea bented Kelly back as they ever so slowly dropped to the floor Kelly's fore legs were waving around as her back legs were twitching.

(FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK OVER)

"Oh"said shadow stunned "please shadow let me help"begged Kelly "okay"said shadow "yes"laughed Kelly "have I ever told you your were my favorite sister"?asked shadow smiling Kelly giggled at this "I'm your only sister silly"Kelly giggled " that's why I love you "said shadow as he gave her a hug Kelly had tears in her eyes "awwww I love you too"said Kelly as she kissed his cheek a few times and hugged him.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"Alright kids its time to eat"shouted Humphrey "coming "they all shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

(FEEDING GROUNDS)

you know guys the moonlight howl is coming"said Kate "we know Mrs kate"said Cody "are you guys taking anyone special"asked Kate with a smile "yeah Luna"Cody and shadow both said then they looked at each other and growled.

"So who's taking Luna?" Asked lilly "I am"Cody and shadow "oh I hate love triangles"muttered Kate "OK I'm gonna talk to both of you one at a time Cody you first"said Kate as they left.

"So who are you taking Chelsea"? Asked lilly "I'm not going"said Chelsea sadly "well why not you're beautiful"said Kelly "yeah remember when all the guys in alpha school wanted a peace of your sexy body and you had to hide"said Claudette.

"Yes but their not the guys I want"said Chelsea "well what guy do you want"? Asked lilly "an omega"said chelsea "okay there are tons of omegas here"said lilly "not them mom this omega Is unique and you all know who he is"said Chelsea as she left "Chelsea wait"said Garth as he ran after her "what kind of omega is she in love with"? Asked Claudette "do you two know"? Asked Kelly "no"Raymond and shadow both said "how about you dad"? Asked Claudette "nope" said humphrey "Mrs lilly"? Asked Kelly "no I'm peacing some clues together"said lily with her thinking face then Kate and Cody came back "okay shadow your turn"said kate then she and shadow left.

But just after they left the answer hit lilly,Claudette,and kelly like a lightning strike "excuse us boys"said lilly "OK"they said.

(WITH THE GIRLS)

"Shadow"the girls said in unison "I should have known"said Claudette "the signs were all there,when Chelsea first met him I saw her blush and shy away from him"said Kelly "but he likes luna"said Claudette "we have to find her"ordered lilly.

(WITH KATE AND SHADOW)

"Okay shadow why do you want to be with Luna"? Asked Kate "because Mrs Kate even though we only met I believe I found the one"said shadow with a daydream look which Kate laughed at "you really are funny"said Kate holding her sides "yes I made my pack leader laugh"shadow yelled with victory.

"Ok let me ask you something were there other girls before Luna you liked"? Asked Kate "there were but they were always taken by him"shadow growled at the last part "who's he"?asked Kate "Cody he's practically a ladies wolf always taking my crushes away and leaving me in the dust"shadow said angrily "I see and do your crushes always fall for him"asked Kate with a caring tone "everytime"said shadow "OK here's what's gonna happen you and Cody are gonna hang with her individually and Luna will be the judge"said Kate.

(WITH THE GIRLS)

They were walking for a few minutes until they found her Chelsea looked up at them "hi guys I'm sorry I ran off"Chelsea said apologetically "shadow"said Claudette "I'm sorry"?asked a confused Chelsea "my brother shadow"translated Kelly "what about him"Chelsea nervously said then all three girls sat in front of her "you're in love with him aren't you"?asked lilly with a smile Chelsea only blushed and looked away smiling confirming the girls theory "oh my little girl's in love"squealed lilly as she hugged Chelsea.

"But why shadow"?asked Claudette "because he's funny,sweet,caring,and downright adorable"giggled Chelsea "he is kind of cute"giggled Claudette "Claudette you have fleet butt out "laughed Kelly "I want to share my life with him and do everything with him,I even want to play the nosey rub game with him"Chelsea said happily "damn you really love my brother"Kelly "yes Kelly I can't imagine life without him"Chelsea said crying lilly,Claudette,and Kelly both comfort her.

(1MONTH LATER TWO HOURS BEFORE MOONLIGHT HOWL)

After hanging out with the two boys luna has made her choice "okay boys Luna has made her choice"explained Kate "shadow you are the sweetest boy I've ever met and no omega can match or out do your jokes,puns,or quips"said Luna "Cody the way your fur shines in the sunlight it takes my breath away and you're so great with kids"concluded luna.

"What are you thinking Luna dear"? Asked Kate Luna looked between them and finally at shadow "I'm so sorry"she whispered "I choose cody"Luna finally said all the wolves howled with excitement then Cody grabbed Luna then kissed her "you won't regret this"Cody said hugging her Luna giggled "I know I won't"she smiled while the other wolves were celebrating shadow was pissed.

"Everytime"shadow whispered with a low growl Kate who was standing right next heard this "shadow please"Kate began "everytime they fall for him"he whispered "shadow it's not the end for you everyone has a happy ending" kate said trying to clam him down.

"Come on shadow I know you wanna join"said Cody shadow just looked at him with a venomous stare "I hate you soooooo much"shadow growled Cody just laughed "I know you don't mean that"he said "you were mom and dad's favorite son while I was left alone"shadow shouted angrily "that's not true they loved both of us"Cody snapped "they loved you and they barely knew i was their son"shouted shadow then Cody just smiled "ah but that's where you're wrong even if mom and dad loved just me you had Kelly's love because she's our sister she's suppost to love us"Cody said smugly.

"Cody you nincompoop true I'm your sister but I love shadow not because I have to but because I want to"kelly interjected everyone laughed when she said nincompoop.

"Look whether we like it or not we are brothers"Cody said with a frown "I don't have a brother"shadow spatted with venom cody turned to walk away but stopped then turned to shadow with a blank expression "someday you will be grateful to me and I will be grateful to you"he said then a smile formed on his face "I also crapped on your favorite tree"he said laughing everyone groaned in disgust shadow eyes wided in angry he charged at him but three alphas restrained him.

"Okay everyone the moonlight howl will start soon so grab a date and head down to howl rock "Kate said everyone grabbed their partners and headed down to howling rock Kate looked at shadow with a sympathetic look "shadow dear I'm afraid you have to sit this out"she said.

"I i...don't give a damn anymore"shadow said defeated "I'm so sorry"Kate said in a motherly tone "please go back to your den"Kate said nicely shadow was going to his den when lilly stopped him "shadow wait"said lilly shadow looked at lilly with confusion "go to my den me and Claudette will meet you there there's something we have to reveal to you"said lilly then shadow went to Lilly's den.

"What's this about lilly"?asked Kate "trust me kate shadow will have his happy ending and so will she"lilly said "who's she"? Asked Kate lilly only smiled.

(IN LILLY AND GARTH'S DEN)

"So what's going on Mrs lilly"? Asked shadow "shadow there is someone with in our pack who loves you"said Claudette with a smile shadow perked up "who"?asked shadow.

"Me"said a voice shadow turned to see Chelsea who was 100,000 times more beautiful than she was "Chelsea"?asked shadow Chelsea nodded her head "your're the one who likes me"?asked a stunned shadow chelsea giggled "not like sweetheart love"chelsea said as she batted her eyelashes "how long"? Asked shadow chelsea sat in font of him "ever sence i met you"chelsea said with a smile "you're so beautiful"shadow said with a daydream look Chelsea laughed.

"Shadow i want you to be in my life and I want to marry you"she said with seriousness " I never thought you were the one that truly loved me"said shadow "well I do very much"Chelsea said with a smile "well I love you too"shadow said and they both kissed "let's wait until your both old enough then you two can marry"said lilly "mom can I be demoted to omega"?asked Chelsea "why honey"asked lilly "I wanna be in the same rank as shadow" said Chelsea.

Lilly smile s "okay your now an omega"she said shadow and Chelsea hugged "speaking of omega shadow Chelsea even wanted to play nosey rub with you"grinned Claudette "the game you and Kelly made up"?asked lilly "yes"Chelsea said embarrassed "how do I play"?asked shadow Claudette smile disappeared as quickly as it came "come closer"said Chelsea shadow did and Chelsea softly cuffed his cheeks and put her nose against his and rubbed it together Claudette looked away in disgust while lilly just egged them on.

"You wanna freak her out"asked Chelsea "oh yeah"said shadow "follow my lead"said Chelsea then Chelsea tackled shadow and layed on him "my my shadow you are really good at this now let's turn it up"Chelsea said with a grin the she wrapped her arms around his neck the wiggled her nose to tease him and freak Claudette out then pressed their noses together until they were bent up.

Chelsea was making loud motorboat engine sounds and snorting at the same time "hey mom you have got to try this"said chelsea Claudette looked at her aunt with wide eyes "maybe I will but I think I have something up in here shadow would you be a sweetie and pick my nose with your tongue"? Asked lilly "anything for you Mrs lilly"said shadow with a sweet smile then shadow got up and walked up to lilly and wrapped his fore legs around her waist and lilly wrapped her fore legs around his neck and then shadow sticked his tongue in Lilly's nostrils.

"Oh yeah that's the stuff" said lilly lilly was holding shadow's head in place "whooooo"yelled lilly as she was pumping her paw then shadow stilted lilly back and lilly was caning herself "whoo"she said Claudette was so freaked out she started gagging "mom she's gagging don't forget the secret weapon"whispered chelsea "I didn't hon"Lilly whispered.

Then lilly started to snort and rub shadow's head and her eyes rolled to the back of her head "oh shadow you're licking my brain"squeaked lilly "ewwwwwww"screamed Claudette as she ran out the den shadow,lilly,and Chelsea were laughing "that was an excellent prank guys"said a voice they turned to see Humphrey, Kate,and Garth standing at the entrance with smiles on the faces "the moonlight howl is starting dear"said Garth "coming "come on lovebirds"Humphrey jokingly said.

Everyone was at the moonlight howl howling their hearts out.

But Cody and shadow still hate each other.


End file.
